Episode 32 - Alchemical Solutions
Opening Text "Remember...When Jim Jam made Alex cry? And then...Kept Markus's soul for funsies? I knew I liked Jim for a reason. Know what I don't like? Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. This week I'm hoping it all ends. After all, Jim's father is here. The one who taught him true evil. Like father..like evil son. #thewikiisalie Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "So much has happened, is happening, to the Krag Krew. The Night Hag, your enemy, is dead. Her Coven is broken. And yet Markus remains hollow, his soul traded to a demon and beyond his reach. Krag considers himself betrayed, the newly formed bond between him and the others strained by the inconsolable rage he feels toward Alex. Alex herself feels more outside the group than she ever has before, having been the only member of the Krag Krew to accept the Night Hag’s offer. Leera, who suffered greatly at the hands of Eligesse’s pet shadow demon, struggles with the knowledge that her friends could have spared her from that pain, and that she was a hair's breadth from suffering an eternity of hellish torment had they made the slightest mistake in their quest to destroy the hag. Quigley contemplates the weight of his responsibilities now. Knowing that his duties require him to stand against monstrous evil, and that his decisions may one day destroy the people he holds dear. Then, of course, there is Vander Ashtinoff. Until now presumed dead, and yet he stands before you now looking better than ever before. He, of all people, seems to have grown stronger since you were all together last, despite the dire circumstances under which he left. Vander has called you all together in hopes of meeting on the morning after your showdown against Eligesse. ''Alex'', during the night, between your battle with the hag and this morning, you had a very vivid dream, not totally unlike the vision you had when you visited the mad prisoner, Twister Glee. But this dream was more complete. You dreamt of a cliffside fortress overlooking the Gravewater Sea, and the man who owned it Astorias Vyscara. A man you once called father. You dreamt of the old roads that lead to this remote place. The routes you used to take to avoid the ogres that roamed the hills approaching the cliffs. You dreamt the way home, and when you awaken the next morning the way to this place is clear to you. It is a memory of the Glenwall Institute. Formerly a remote abbey of monks, then purchased and turned towards, well, for different purposes. This place is yours to visit as you see fit. Four days travel south and west. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There were 42 eligible shares on Twitter. * Crystal Caste - GenCon 2018 Limited Edition Green and Gold Dice Set * Paizo – Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Players Guide – Pocket Edition * $25 Gift Card to |Paizo.com * $30 Gift Card to |Steam Trivia * Episode 32 - Alchemical Solutions marked the third appearance of Michael Rodehaver playing Vander Ashtinoff. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Vander Ashtinoff Episodes - Dragons and Things